Recently, memory systems with a nonvolatile memory have been widely used.
As one of such memory systems, a solid-state drive (SSD) based on NAND flash technology is known. The SSD is used as a main storage for various kinds of computing devices because of its low power consumption and high performance.
As the latest trend, attempts to control the SSD under the initiative of a host are being made for improved SSD performance.
To improve the SSD performance by a host, a novel function to provide the host with effective information is required.